<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Case Of A Cold Shoulder, Take A Hot Bath by Bralarotica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595847">In Case Of A Cold Shoulder, Take A Hot Bath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralarotica/pseuds/Bralarotica'>Bralarotica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lesbian Cana's Thirsty Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass to Mouth, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Lucy Heartfilia, Bisexuality, Canon Queer Character, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Flirting, Gratuitous Smut, Homosexuality, Horny Cana Alberona, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, Lesbian Cana Alberona, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thirsty Cana Alberona, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Ever Cana's Sexuality is Suppossed To Be, sexual awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralarotica/pseuds/Bralarotica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cana takes a break in the hot baths of the Fairy Tail guild. There she meets Lucy, who is finally in a relationship with Natsu Dragneel, but 'sadly' these two haven't been 'intimate' yet. So it is Cana's duty to make her feel better then!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lesbian Cana's Thirsty Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Case Of A Cold Shoulder, Take A Hot Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new bathhouse of the Fairy Tail guild was a blessing, Cana thought. When entering the hot water, her skin was purified and her muscles relaxed. All the worries on her mind melted away as she was sinking deeper into the water.<br/>
Her brunette hair was dancing in the water, while her voluptuous body was embraced by the bath. She leaned on the edge of the bath and closed her eyes.<br/>
This was fine.<br/>
The world was peaceful at this moment and she couldn’t ask for more.<br/>
Maybe for a good drink, of course.<br/>
And also to have one or two girls as company.<br/>
But she wasn’t greedy, at least as long as she could enjoy a good, hot bath and let her mind loose.<br/>
Her peace only lasted so long, for she heard someone closing in already. She turned her head with big eyes and raised eyebrows.<br/>
A few feet away stood Lucy, naked but covered by a towel. When she saw Cana, she turned her head away, blushing.<br/>
Cana licked her lower lip before she greeted, “Lucy, love, come here, there’s still a lot of space here!”<br/>
Lucy stood still and didn’t look at her. “I think I don’t want to bathe anymore.”<br/>
Smiling, Cana pushed both her hands together like a prayer and said, “Come on, you are already here, it would be a waste, wouldn’t it? The water is great!”<br/>
Lucy squinted her eyes at Cana, before closing in on the bath. “Fine, but I have my eyes on you.”<br/>
Cana stood up, presenting herself in all her naked glory, saying, “You can look as much as you want to, Lucy!” The blonde puffed up her cheeks, turning her head to the opposite direction. “And lose that towel, I have seen you naked again and again, after all.”<br/>
Lucy entered the bath first with her right foot, before letting her body fall into the hot floods. She dived for a few seconds in the Fairy Tail bath before breaking the surface and exhaling, long and deep.<br/>
“So good,” Lucy moaned and leaned next to the edge.<br/>
Cana chuckled. “Where have I heard that before?”<br/>
“Oh, be quiet,” Lucy replied. “I am dating Natsu now.”<br/>
“You are?” Cana asked and came closer, “How is he?”<br/>
“Why would you want to know that?”<br/>
Cana sat next to the blonde mage, her smile reaching over her whole face. “I’m just curious how my girl is doing.”<br/>
“I was never your girl,” Lucy replied, teeth clenching.<br/>
“Don’t say that, you always had a place in my heart.”<br/>
“Aww, did I? And what about the other girls you were seeing?”<br/>
Cana shrugged. “I have a big heart.”<br/>
“You’re stupid.” Lucy crossed her arms in front of her big breasts.<br/>
So adorable, Cana thought, giving Lucy a long look.<br/>
Cana’s father, Gildartz, was an infamous ladykiller. And she had awakened her own desires and lusts since the end of the Alvarez War, being close and intimate with a bunch of beautiful girls inside and outside the Fairy Tail guild.<br/>
Including Lucy.<br/>
“So?” Cana asked.<br/>
“So, what?” Lucy replied, not facing her.<br/>
“How is Natsu?”, Cana repeated the question.<br/>
Lucy went quiet.<br/>
“So?” Cana repeated.<br/>
Lucy lowered her head, shaking. “Nothing?”<br/>
“Say what?”<br/>
“Nothing has happened!” Lucy shouted and shook her arms. “I’ve asked Natsu out and he did nothing!”<br/>
Cana laughed. She didn’t know if Natsu was into girls, or into anyone at all, but she did feel pity for Lucy’s endeavour in dating him. But then she was also happy about this for her own interests and she licked her lips.<br/>
“Poor Lucy,” she said and put an arm on Lucy’s shoulder. She pushed the blonde’s head into her own pair of big breasts. “Should big sister Cana take care of you?”<br/>
Lucy sighed. “I don’t need your pity.”<br/>
Cana’s hand on the blonde slid down, until it reached one of her breasts. Grabbing it. “We both know it’s not about pity, my Lucy.”<br/>
The blonde woman raised her head, her lips shaking. Before she could say something, Cana pressed her lips on hers. Lucy pushed back, going into the kiss.<br/>
It was a firm, long lasting kiss.<br/>
Cana was enchanted once more by these soft lips, feeling pulled into them. Only reluctantly she parted her lips from hers, with Lucy blushing. “Don’t fool yourself. I’m still dating Natsu. There’s nothing between us.”<br/>
Cana lowered herself, placing kisses on Lucy’s neck. Her brunette hair tickled Lucy, while her hands reached down her butt.<br/>
“Cana,” Lucy sighed and hugged the brunette. “You’re just impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>From a hidden corner of the changing room, moaning voices echoed.<br/>
Cana sat naked on a bench, having Lucy on her leg. The blonde was rubbing her loins against the leg, needy and impatient. Both of them were french kissing at that very moment.<br/>
Cana ran one hand through Lucy’s hair, with the other hand she grabbed her butt. It was squishy and juicy beneath her fingers and she loved to grab it.<br/>
Lucy moaned in their kiss, grabbing Cana’s big breasts. Her loins were burning on Cana’s leg, while she kept on rubbing on her.<br/>
“You’re really in need of attention, aren’t you?” the brunette asked, cheeky.<br/>
Lucy interrupted their kiss and bit on Cana’s neck. “Can’t you ever shut up?”<br/>
“Hey!” Cana kissed her on the face. “Who is the one who always ends up screaming my name?”<br/>
“Just shut up!” moaned Lucy, licking Cana’s neck, pressing kisses on the skin, which will surely leave hickeys behind.<br/>
Cana loved to play with Lucy. She was such a serious and genuine woman, always fun to play around. And she had a body Cana also loved to play around with. Her fingers danced on her back, caressing Lucy lovingly. She savoured Lucy. Leaning back, enjoying these passionate kisses on her neck. The greedy loins on her leg. She would make a good girlfriend.<br/>
Her fingers slid down, reaching Lucy’s butt cheeks. She squeezed them delightfully. Yes, Lucy would make such a good girlfriend.<br/>
Cana kissed Lucy’s face, then another kiss on her ear, before she started to nibble on it.<br/>
Lucy moaned and embraced her tightly. Her breathing became deeper, heavier.<br/>
“Does Natsu know of your weakness?” Cana asked, kissing Lucy’s ear again.<br/>
Lucy didn’t reply. She started to kiss Cana’s neck again while she stroked the brunette’s hair.<br/>
Cana’s fingers squeezed deeper into Lucy’s butt. Lucy started to push her loins harder against Cana’s leg, signaling the starving lust inside of Lucy.<br/>
Cana didn’t follow through, though. Instead she kept on nibbling and kissing her ear, breathing against it.<br/>
“Cana,” moaned Lucy with a rough voice, embracing her even tighter.<br/>
“Is something wrong, my Lucy?” Cana asked innocently.<br/>
Lucy needed a moment, breathing heavily, before she replied. “Just do it.”<br/>
“Do what?” Cana asked, before nibbling on Lucy’s ear again.<br/>
The blonde moaned deeply, and pushed herself harder against the brunette. “You know…”<br/>
Cana chuckled. “Of course, I know.” She gently pulled Lucy back to press her lips on hers. “You are my girl after all.”<br/>
Lucy growled, but gave in to the kiss, tilting her head. Cana pushed her tongue into her mouth and was welcomed accordingly. Regardless of where it was, Lucy was always a great host.<br/>
Cana grabbed Lucy at her thighs before she turned her suddenly around. Lucy squeaked for a moment before she was put on Cana’s lap, facing in the same direction. Then Cana pulled her legs apart with her arms, exposing Lucy’s vulva to the empty space of the changing room.<br/>
“Cana,” Lucy squirmed under this position. She turned her back to look at the brunette. But before she could say anything again, she was kissed by Cana again.<br/>
Cana reached one hand up, squeezing one of Lucy’s breasts. It was big and soft in her hand, as if it was made for her. Between thumb and forefinger she was rubbing the nipple, turning it hard, making Lucy moan into their kiss.<br/>
But Cana’s other hand slid down. Traveling down her cute belly, down to the vulva. It was in flames, Cana could tell. And dripping.<br/>
“You really want me, don't you?” whispered Cana<br/>
Lucy opened her mouth, breathing heavily. Her eyes were shaking and Cana could tell she was thinking about saying something. But instead she leaned against her again, starting another kiss. Cana pushed against her with her own lips.<br/>
Her fingers down there, slowly stroked her vulva. It was smooth and clean. She had seen it so often and Lucy was obsessed with shaving her pubic hair. Cana thought it was cute.<br/>
Her middle finger drew circles around the surface of the vulva before pushing into it, just with its fingertip.<br/>
Lucy moaned into Cana’s mouth, her entire body shaking.<br/>
Cana’s finger pushed itself slowly into her vagina. It was hot, steamy, and tight. At the same time, Cana also massaged Lucy’s breast. For Cana, the actual sex was never hard work. But keeping her attention and focusing on what mattered, that was stressful. Pleasing girls without losing to her own lust made her a professional.<br/>
She pulled her middle finger out again before she added her ring finger next. Lucy’s body jerked, as if she was electrified. Then she pushed her tongue deeper into Cana, hungrier than before. Cana’s fingers were pushing into her vagina, being tightly embraced. Lucy started to push her hips against the hand while her breasts were heaving.<br/>
Then both heard voices around the corner. They stayed still where they were and remembered that they were still in a corner of the changing rooms.<br/>
Cana could hear the voices of other women, chatting and laughing. She recognized them, other members of Fairy Tail.<br/>
“Cana,” Lucy whispered. “We better stop now.”<br/>
Her fingers were still in Lucy and she could tell how tight Lucy became.<br/>
So Cana pushed back, adding a third finger into her vagina.<br/>
“Cana!” Lucy whimpered, biting her lips. “Don’t!”<br/>
Cana covered Lucy’s mouth. “Pssht,” she shushed. Then she pulled her fingers out, and then back into Lucy. A suppressed moaning just came out of her mouth.<br/>
The voices of the other Fairy Tail members kept on talking, suggesting they were changing for the baths.<br/>
It was a dangerous situation, Cana realized. They needed just to look around and they would find these two ladies in their intimate moment. But Cana’s heart was delighted and her insides were tingling excitedly.<br/>
It was a sweet new game she had found.<br/>
And she could tell, Lucy was into it, too. Her vagina convulsed around her fingers, her hips kept on pushing against her. She was dripping heavily around her hand while her hot breath pushed against Cana’s other hand.<br/>
Her fingers pushed harder into Lucy. Bodily fluids dripped from there, making them more slick. Lucy was shaking on her lips, pushing harder against the hand. Her eyes were closed, focussing on the pleasure.<br/>
Meanwhile, somewhere in the background, their friends changed, preparing themselves to join the baths.<br/>
Cana couldn’t resist and needed to make it riskier. She pulled a finger away, revealing part of Lucy’s mouth. A thick moan cut through the air of the changing rooms.<br/>
“Did you hear that?” someone suddenly asked.<br/>
A string on Cana’s heart was pulled, she regretted that, but also was even more excited.<br/>
“Hear what?” someone else replied.<br/>
The first voice hesitated. “Nothing, nothing. Now let’s go, I need a hot bath!”<br/>
The voices turned quieter and quieter, and soon they left the room, until nothing remained of them.<br/>
But in their absence followed no silence, for Lucy’s mouth was revealed and she moaned excitedly. She pushed her hips hard against the fingers while shaking her upper body.<br/>
“Cana,” Lucy moaned, “Cana!”<br/>
The brunette pushed her thumb against the pulsating clitoris. She felt how her entire body winced underneath her touch.<br/>
Lucy put her own hand onto her mouth, desperate to silence herself, while she began to scream.<br/>
She ejaculated into Cana’s hand, bending back. She was shaking like she was electrocuted. She was breaking in Cana’s arms and her knees gave in eventually. She slipped to the ground and surprised Cana, who grabbed her by the belly to make sure she didn’t hit her head. She lied on the ground, shaky arms holding her up, while she was on her knees. Her butt was raised in the air, shaking seducingly in Cana’s eyes.<br/>
Her own lust hit her heart, so she moved forward, grabbing Lucy’s butt. She kissed one of her cheeks, closing in to the anus.<br/>
“Cana?” Lucy tried to ask, speaking with a weak voice.<br/>
The brunette gave the anus a big kiss first. Then she pushed her tongue into her.<br/>
“Cana…” Lucy moaned, this time with a flat voice.<br/>
Cana believed all women were beautiful and there were no ugly places on any girl. So she started to eat Lucy’s ass out, pushing her tongue into her tight butt, moving it in circles. The blonde started to moan again, but this time in long breaths, taking her time to enjoy it.<br/>
Cana’s tongue pushed, determined, adding strength when hitting a spot which made Lucy squeal. Then she moved one hand down towards her vulva again.<br/>
It was still dripping wet. She pushed a finger into her again.<br/>
“No!” moaned Lucy and her arms lost their strength. Her body was shaking erratically, having lost all focus. She was boiling in pleasure.<br/>
Cana pushed another finger into Lucy again while eating her ass out with more passion. Seeing the blonde surrender to the lust pushed Cana deeper into this, too. She kissed Lucy’s butt, biting the cheeks, and licked her anus. Every push made Lucy tremble.<br/>
Then the blonde covered her mouth again, moaning uncontrollably. Her lower body was shaking, making it hard for Cana to hold her. She started to grab her by the hips again and pushed her tongue deep into Lucy’s anus. Leaning her head forward to reach deeper.<br/>
Lucy winced and shook, hitting a new climax, but too weak to scream this time.<br/>
Breathless, Cana put her down gently, letting her rest on the ground. Lucy was a mess, inhaling and exhaling heavily. Her entire body was sweaty and shivering. Once more she ejaculated, making more of a mess.<br/>
And seeing what Cana turned her into, her chest was filled with pride. </p><p>“Have you heard? Lucy and Natsu are finally dating?!” one voice in the background revealed.<br/>
“Really? Finally! Waited so long to see them together,” replied another voice.<br/>
Cana suppressed a moan, while she stroked the blonde's hair and listened to the voices.<br/>
“So, when can we expect their wedding?” joked a third voice.<br/>
“Knowing Natsu?” the first voice replied, “Probably never!”<br/>
All three voices laughed in unison.<br/>
Even Cana laughed a bit, but drowned it in a moan.<br/>
She sat on the bench, still hidden in the corner of the changing room. But Lucy was kneeling between her legs, eating her out.<br/>
The blonde had a talent for this, Cana could tell, but she needed more time and training. She hoped they would both still get the chance to go so far.<br/>
Lucy licked her vagina, kissing the clitoris in between. She knew how to use the tip of her tongue and was quick to find the sweet spots.<br/>
Cana wanted her as her girlfriend.<br/>
One of the voices in the background spoke again, “Natsu really should be quick, though. Before someone else takes Lucy away from him.”<br/>
Cana looked down at Lucy, who looked up to her at the same time.<br/>
“I’m not worried,” another voice replied, “Our Lucy is too much of a good girl to be taken by someone else.”<br/>
The other voices agreed and slowly became more and more quiet.<br/>
Meanwhile, Cana became louder and louder. Still keeping eye contact, she pushed her hips while her breasts were heaving. Lucy didn’t stop, she pushed her tongue hungrily into Cana’s vagina, kissing and licking the clitoris.<br/>
Then Cana reached the peak, overwhelmed by pleasure. She grabbed Lucy’s head and pushed her against her vulva. Her lower body was shaking while she ejaculated into the blonde’s mouth.<br/>
Cana was burning, feeling free and floating. Lucy slowly stood up, wiping the fluids from her face. She wanted to turn back, but Cana grabbed her hand. Confused, the blonde looked at her.<br/>
“How about it?” sighed Cana, still slightly shaking. “Want to marry me?”<br/>
Lucy turned back immediately, her face red. “Don’t be stupid.”<br/>
Cana didn’t let her go. She smiled, embarrassed. “Then how about a sleepover tonight?”<br/>
This time, Lucy hesitated before she replied. She licked the juices around her lips. “Fine. But only tonight.” When she saw Cana grinning she added, “And when Natsu finally takes the next step, then it’s over between us. Period.”<br/>
Cana took Lucy in her arms again. Instead of answering with words, she started to kiss Lucy’s neck. Soft and longingly.<br/>
“Oh, Cana;” Lucy sighed, embracing the brunette into her arms. “You’re just impossible.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>